


Опасная одежда

by minty_mix



Series: Внеконкурс G - PG-13 [1]
Category: Star Trek, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Crack, Humor, M/M, Red Shirt, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: В очередном десанте Джаред решает надеть красную форменку. Дженсену страшно.





	Опасная одежда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perilous Attire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/876746) by [linvro21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linvro21/pseuds/linvro21). 



> От автора: в новелле Killing Time Карманной книги Стар Трека член команды говорит: «Ты не хочешь носить красную рубашку, идя в десант». В книге «Легенды Ференги» по «Стар Трек: Глубокий Космос Девять» говорится, что офицеры службы безопасности редко доживают до второго акта.

— Нет. Абсолютно точно нет. Я не отправлю тебя в десант в таком виде.

— В каком? Что, из-за этих штанов моя задница выглядит слишком большой, сэр?

— Дело не в этом.

— Слишком обтягивающая рубашка, сэр?

— Что? Нет. Слушай...

— Боитесь, что на планете могут быть быки... сэр?

— Нет! Прекращай. Просто... Ты не хочешь надевать красную рубашку в десант.

— Почему нет, сэр? Мне нравится красный. Вы говорили, что он подчеркивает цвет моих губ.

— Ш-ш-ш, так и есть. Но не в этом смысл.

— Тогда я действительно не понимаю, капитан Эклз.

— Ты что, не смотрел «Звездный путь»? Никогда? Парни, которые носят красные рубашки, редко доживают до второго акта. Семьдесят три процента краснорубашечников не доживают даже до конца миссии!

— Я понятия об этом не имел. Спасибо, что спасли мою жизнь, сэр!

— Всегда пожалуйста. Но все же не стоит целовать меня на глазах у всей команды.

— Сэр, так точно, сэр! Я сейчас же сниму эту опасную одежду!

— Кхм. Да. Команда, продолжать высадку на планету. Офицер безопасности Падалеки и я останемся на корабле... в целях безопасности.


End file.
